1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
As a light source device used in a projector, there is proposed a light source device using fluorescence emitted from a phosphor when irradiating the phosphor with excitation light emitted from a light emitting element such as a semiconductor laser.
In, for example, JP-A-2013-250494 (Document 1), there is disclosed a light source device provided with a light source, a light separation element, a phosphor, a first reflecting element, a quarter-wave plate, a diffusion plate, and a second reflecting element, wherein the light source emits excitation light, the light separation element reflects S-polarized light and transmits P-polarized light, the phosphor is irradiated with one of the light beams separated into by the light separation element, the first reflecting element reflects fluorescence emitted from the phosphor, the quarter-wave plate adjusts the polarization state of the other of the light beams separated into by the light separation element, the diffusion plate diffuses the other one of the light beams, and the second reflecting element reflects the other of the light beams having been transmitted through the quarter-wave plate to guide the light beam thus reflected to the light separation element via the quarter-wave plate.
According to the light source device of Document 1, blue light diffused by the diffusion plate and yellow fluorescence emitted from the phosphor are combined with each other, and thus, it is possible to obtain white light. However, in this light source device, since there is adopted a configuration in which an optical system for guiding the light to the phosphor and an optical system for guiding the light to the diffusion plate are separately disposed, and these optical systems are perpendicular to each other, there is a problem that the light source device grows in size.